pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MarieMunro
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:MarieMunro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 00:54, September 7, 2009 Hey!! Hey mariemunro!!! i am sooooooo happy you joined! check out my blog when you have time!! luv ya! ~Disneygirl94 Will do Disneygirl! --MarieMunro 01:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) SOOOO HAPPY! I am soooo glad your on here now!!! this is going to soo fun! *screams* and yeah..... OH! I am going to post our story on here soon once I am done with Old Friend From Britian. So look out for it! love ya! ~Disneygirl94 YAY!!! THAT'S GREAT!!!!!! I hope people like it! MarieMunro 21:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) yea Yeah.. HEY did you check out my new blog posts? I think you will like! Hiya! hey, ur on!!!! MarieMunro 21:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Why yes, why yes, yes I am. Lol well, did you check out my blog? hey! yes, yes i did. ^.^ hey, call me ! i gotta get off now..... yahoo?? Are u on yahoo right now?? and CHECK OUT MY NEWEST BLOG PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you.. xD and yea this IS a p&f wiki.....idk do them in manga then post it! or us! no, and i left a comment on ur blog!!!!! didn't u see it? bye-bye! love u MarieMunro 21:41, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello. How are you? :) I just checked out your user page. Wow you like drawing in Manga & Amine styles? So does my friend. She did one for Candace! --PerryPerry 05:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi That's cool! I'm planning on drawing at least one picture of one of the characters, i just need to find the time to do it! ^.^ 21:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) oh, and I'm doing well, how 'bout you? :D ARE U KIDDING! DO IT DO IT DO IT!!! you are AMAZING!!! go 4 it!!! Ill be looking 4 it! thanks Thanks a lot for your message. I just love talking with others. Hey, how does your character Marie look like? Just being curious... What?? FERB BEAT PHINEAS BY A SMIDGE!!? lol jk but that makes me laugh.. how u been? Good? great! ok sorry I am super bored.. Hey!!!! whats up?? want me to call u???? :) I AM HOME!! :D yeah I am doing ppls requests right now! OH and also, I am going to post a pic of u on here as Phineas and Ferbitized! ~Disneygirl94 OH yea and.. Oh yeah! and I didn't draw that pic on my blog, Perryperry did. The older girl is lynntte, julia's sister! check out my blog and you will know what I am talking about. And PerryPerry redid julia just to show me! I love to Yes, yes I do want to see your pic of Marie. If you want to put on drawings, just do it. I love to see others' pic, no matter it's good or not. --PerryPerry 03:22, September 17, 2009 (UTC) YOUR ON!!!!!! HI!!!!!!!! Hola Hey sooooo I am listening to radio disney! the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack just came out and I am waiting 4 them to play it at 4! cool...! check ur e-mail! ~Marie 19:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok! I will!! can I call you???? uh.. not really..... but still... I wanna talk to you! check ur e-mail? Hi Bonjour! Guess what? Hey! guess what? EMILY JOINED!!!!!! lol I am sooooo excited! her username is EGK! don't ask about the name. Really, I have no idea! hehe! lylas! ~Disneygirl94 :D I MISS YOU! AND I WANT YOU 2 call Me!